


Heat

by taehly



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: I'm ready to set sail on the Nathanduin ship, M/M, bitter enemies becoming lovers????, sign me up, the good vs evil trope is so good, the younger man shows bitter old man how to love again trope is so so good
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:21:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28084611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taehly/pseuds/taehly
Summary: Gift for WaterSeraphim. Based off her art. Will likely spawn into some hideous multichaptered thing, all over the place with no cohesive timeline.
Relationships: Nathanos Blightcaller/Anduin Wrynn
Comments: 10
Kudos: 25





	1. Heat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WaterSeraphim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaterSeraphim/gifts).
  * Inspired by [let your darker side give in](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28067136) by [WaterSeraphim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaterSeraphim/pseuds/WaterSeraphim). 



> I am a shameless writer. Based off the amazing fanart by WaterSeraphim. I saw it, immediately had to write something. It's also my phone BG.

The air was stilled with the electric charge of their shared lust, locked away safely in the overbearing heat of Anduin's room, dressed down to just their trousers and footwear. 

The fire always burned too hot for Nathanos, so he was glad of Anduin divesting him of his shirt the second they were alone. But Anduin loved the heat - loved the sweat of summer, the pulse of life he felt on those overwhelming days of sunshine and cloudless blue. So it was beyond Nathanos's understanding of why the young man would choose him. Staring down at Anduin's face, so lovingly cupped in the broad palm of Nathanos's hand, head tilted up in askance for a kiss. The affection wasn't something Nathanos had been spoiled with before, but now it was as if he drowned in the sticky syrup of Anduin's attention - cloying and too sweet, but the undead male couldn't seem to get enough of it. Like a creeping vine clinging to a sun-warmed wall. 

A thumb brushed along the priest's full lower lip, watching as those perfect lips parted to reveal perfect teeth behind, said teeth latching into the meat of Nathanos's thumb like a teething kitten. 

"Cheeky." Grumbled the older man, blue eyes opening with the glazed look of a man drunk. "One might think you have got a fetish with how much you like to touch me. Thought you liked warm things." It's a direct jab to Nathanos's own state of being: undead. After all, why would a young man who epitomized life and light itself, desire him so clearly? The anthesis of everything the Light stood for, the corruption of the natural order. Nathanos brought his hand back to that flushed, full, warm cheek, sinking fingertips into cornsilk hair. A warm hand slid up his lower back, blunt nails lightly digging in as those sapphire eyes fall shut again and a smile curved Anduin's lips.

"A cool breeze on a summer day makes the heat worth it. I'll suffer the heat if I've got something nice and cold to slake my...thirst." Nathanos's eyes were glowing like coals in a fire and went to a half-lidded state at that, his ego firmly stroked. He used his hand to draw Anduin close, watched those lips pucker for a kiss. 

"It's a good thing I like it when it's hot too." He lied, before sealing their lips together. The undead hated the heat. But for this, for a moment of respite from the aching, bitter cold that had consumed his life for the last decades? 

He didn't mind getting a little too close to the sun.


	2. Feast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off the delightful two picture series 'or do we keep on playing nice' by the lovely WaterSeraphim. I took a few liberties with the scene, but I think I stayed wholly faithful!

It was a sickness inside Anduin that would not be ignored, could not be grafted on to some other desire the blonde felt swirling around in his head. It struck up its head at inopportune times - mostly, he reflected as his bloodshot blue eyes stared at the mirror before him, mostly when he saw the rarest flash of Nathanos' teeth. Canines sharpened for the tearing of throats, rending of flesh - yellowed of age, but not a lack of vanity. Nathanos was the most _vain_ undead that Anduin had ever met. He hissed, flinching as his fingers quested for their mark - swollen flesh throbbed, blood oozed to the surface in a most perfect cast of those aforementioned teeth. His cock twitches despite having been fucked to completion more than once.

Oh, Anduin breathes internally, oh no. It's become a _thing_ , the priest thinks somewhat miserably. 

It had happened on a whim locked away in Anduin's room with too much drink inside the king and too much enabling on the undead's side of things. A breath of command as Nathanos lay behind him, hips thrusting at a lazy and shallow pace as they made love on some cool summer night. A tormenting pace with Anduin's leg lifted up so he could not gain enough purchase to thrust back. Flushed to his chest, Anduin had leaned back into the cold cradle of Nathanos's body - the wheeze of a grunt heard hissing through the undead's teeth, so much wasted energy on breathing but sex almost seemed lacking without Anduin's lover making any sort of intermittent sounds. The growls Anduin lusted for were punctuated with breathy groans. A show, the priest knows, just for him. 

The thought had struck as if like lightning - as if Odyn would be so depraved to send a thought like this into Anduin's dirty mind. "Bite me. Mark me. I want it..!" The blonde had moaned, voice strangled by desire. "I need you- oh, to please-" But he could not finish as Nathanos slowed the pace, blazing eyes looking at him in shock. 

"Bite you?!" Nathanos snaps incredulously, fingertips bruising hard into Anduin's fair flesh. More bruises, to join their comrades speckled beneath Anduin's clothes and armor. Hair unbound, it fell like golden wheat into the boy-king's eyes as he nodded. A desperate noise as he tries to rock back. 

"Please- bite - oh, don't stop, Nathanos...!" A plaintive whine. Reedy in Anduin's ears, "Only just so - I...oh, I trust you, beloved-" A hand gripped the front of the king's throat and a growl sent his hackles up, the growl of hungry undead. It held a particular bone and blood-chilling rattle to it. His cock did not seem to mind, dripping even more profusely with the sudden added layer of fear. 

"Only just so, hm?" Rasped in his ear, "You tempt me with _life_ , idiot boy. Foolish to trust me, my beautiful empty-headed king." But a wet tongue drags against his pulse, "It would take no effort to maim you. To maul you, and leave your corpse for the maids in the morning. Or maybe even Greymane, haha!" The laugh had Anduin keening, the malevolent lust within it triggered something primal in his brain. Anduin's panting, shaking with the effort of token protest - a little bit of fight to encourage his lover. 

"M..monster." Anduin groans weakly, "Coward!" The king gasps, a sudden deep thrust making his eyes roll back. "You won't do it. You won't-" The hand on his throat covers his mouth as Nathanos lunges forward with teeth bared. They sink deep, tear into unblemished flesh, and the undead's hips begin to savagely thrust into Anduin's body. With the blonde's screams adequately muffled, Nathanos ravages him, cresting Anduin higher and higher until finally a shriek tears from his lips to signal his final release. "Nathanos! Ah! Ah....Light, yes! Please..."

It's thin and weak as it spills onto Nathanos's capable fingers, and the undead rolls Anduin over without dislodging the bite to rut deep like a beast. Anduin feels the slice of claws into the softness of his belly, danger tearing at his clouded thoughts. Nathanos could kill him! Anduin wanted more of this fearful pleasure but in the interest of _remaining_ alive, Anduin had to stop this.

Blood spills, stains, and Anduin feels the threat of fear again - the slow crush of Nathanos's teeth against his fragile throat. "Stop-" The king tries weakly, "Nathanos, stop!" His voice is strangled by the pressure. "Nathanos, stop, stop! Illidan! Illidan!" The word to stop their activities barely seems to have an effect, not with Nathanos so far gone to the hunger within and Anduin not able to witness the sightlessness that has taken over his lovers gaze. "Light damn it, I'm sorry!" The Light sears from Anduin's fingertips to send a shock of pain through Nathanos, the undead unlatching his mouth to let out a loud roar of completion as the pain seems to twist through him, his brain firing off synapses to simulate an orgasm. 

Nathanos did not stay long after, ashamed by his loss of control. 

So Anduin stands in his bathroom, a hand on his cock and the other lightly palpitating his wound, rock hard from the pain twisting under his fingers. The orgasm is weak, barely worth the effort but it feels like he's knocked off his balance anyway, staring up at his sweaty face in the mirror. Anduin does not recognize this man, this red bitten lip wanton creature. He likes that. It takes nothing to heal it to a scar, which will hide safely beneath his clothing. Anduin is sure that biting will be off the table for a while, with how sore Nathanos can be about things, so he keeps the mark. The scar. Nathanos's only claim on him. 

Something like pride swirls in Anduin's belly, his gaze unable to leave the mark. He watches his lips curl into something almost sinister.

It will definitely be something later for Nathanos to feast his eyes on.


End file.
